<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silencio by gaybutokay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967273">silencio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay'>gaybutokay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fear, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hay demasiado silencio para decirle a Sal cómo se siente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>silencio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>para el único amante Travisal de habla hispana Renny</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En Nockfell, no es posible oír mucho ruido. De hecho, nadie hablaba mucho antes o después de que Sal se mudara a la ciudad. Con su máscara en su rostro, su forma extraña de hablar y cómo sus ojos eran tan memorables, Sal no fue una persona muy popular. Pero, Travis no era una persona con muchos amigos en el primer lugar, y él no tuvo más remedio que pensar en conocerlo.</p><p>Travis sabía todas las cosas que Sal hacía en un día. Él lo miraba desde lejos, pero si hablara con Sal, todo el mundo se enteraría. Sus maestros ... sus compañeros de clase... su padre... y eso sería un desastre.</p><p>Travis sabía que él era un error. Él sabía que él era una decepción, un fracaso, todo.  Pero, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la nueva persona ante él. Aún no tenía una opinión de Travis. Ellos ni siquiera se habían conocido todavía, y todo lo que Travis sabía de Sal era lo que veía en clase.</p><p>Aunque era tentador, era demasiado riesgoso.</p><p>El silencio comete todos los errores que Travis estaba destinado a hacer obvios.</p><p>Así que, como la ciudad que tanto odiaba, se quedó en silencio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>graciasssssssssssss</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>